Adventure with a New Padawan
by John Silver fan
Summary: Qui-Gon gets a new and different apprentice after Obi-Wan is knighted and has taken Anakin as his Padawan.
1. QuiGon and Kamier

Two robed figures made their way to the throne room of Anu. They were let in and bowed before the king, queen, and prince.

The one of the right wore a dark brown robe and was tall and powerfully built. The one of the left was dressed in a black robe and was shorter and not as well built.

"Your Majesties, we are the Jedi you reuqested," the taller man said in a rich, smooth, baritone voice.

They removed their hoods.

The taller man was a human with long, dark brown hair and a beard, both of which had strands of gray. The other was a red and black Zabrak.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice Kamier."

Kamier, formerly known as Dath Maul, had been changed by the Jedi and assigned as Qui-Gon's Padawan when they saw a bond of trust and friendship quickly form between the two as Qui-Gon sought to reach out to him. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, watching and listening to his Master.

Qui-Gon recieved their orders to watch and guard the prince and followed the prince out to the gardens with Kamier three steps behind him.

"Why must we do what the palace guards could do just as easily, Master?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Never taking his eyes off the ten year old prince before him, Qui-Gon answered, "Because, Padawan, the palace guards have tried but fail to keep watch over him as he tends to sneak away from them. Jedi are _much_ harder to sneak away from than palace guards."

Kamier went over his Master's words and had to agree.

"But why us, Master?"

"I offered to take this mission. I take missions concerning children any time I can, Kamier. I enjoy being around them," Qui-Gon said, now turning his crystal blue eyes to his Padawan.

The Zabrak sighed. He was still trying to understand Qui-Gon, and this just confused him even more.

Prince Jordan bounded over to the Jedi and gave Qui-Gon's robe a little tug.

"Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon turned, smiled, and knelt down so he was more at Jordan's level.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Will you and your Padawan play hide-and-go-seek with me?"

Kamier blinked and feverntly hoped his Master wouldn't agree.

Qui-Gon smiled.

"Of course."

"What?! Master."

Qui-Gon rose to meet Kamier's gaze.

"Come now, Kam, we must do our best to please the young prince, even if it means playing hide-and-seek with him."

The young Zabrak groaned but nodded.

"Kamier and I will hide first, Master Jinn," Jordan said, beaming.

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"As you wish, little prince."

Kamier reluctantly went off to hide while his Master counted. This was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, Qui-Gon grew closer to Prince Jordan while Kamier focused on simply guarding the prince.

"Master, you're letting yourself get attached to the prince," he said one day in the quarters he and Qui-Gon had been given.

The big man took a drink of his tea before answering, meeting the yellow eyes of his Zabrak Padawan.

"He's a child, Kamier. You and I are his only companions, yet I am the only one that puts forth an effort to please and entertain him."

Kamier scoffed at his Master's words.

The Master rose.

"You are not a Sith anymore, you are a Jedi, and Jedi are kind and caring."

"This boy is becoming an attachment. It's against the Code, Master."

His Master was unaffected by his words.

"I have defied the Code before, Padawan, and if that's what it takes to be this boy's friend, I shall do so again. Now we must go with him outside for the afternoon."

"All the same, Master, I will remain here and meditate."

Qui-Gon hesitated then sighed.

"Very well, Kamier. I will be back in a few hours."

The tall Jedi rose and left.

Kamier sighed and meditated.


	3. Chapter 3

/_Kamier!_/

Kamier's eyes sprang open.

/_Master?_/

He rushed outside to the garden.

"Master?! Master?!"

A low moan came from the bushes. He found Qui-Gon just getting up from a blow to the back of the head.

"I was attacked from behind before I could react. Whoever it was took the prince."

Kamier helped the tall Master to his feet.

"Forgive me, Master. I was not here to help you."

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we must find the prince."

_I hope he's not upset with me for not being out here with him._

Having suffered Darth Sidious's wrath, Kamier loved being with Qui-Gon. He was opposite of the Sith Lord, kind, gentle, compassionate, understand, and paitent.

He had been honored when the revered Jedi had asked him to be his Padawan.

They assembled a team of soldiers and swoops and set off to find Prince Jordan, who was indeed Force-sensetive but had not been given up.

In the mountains, Qui-Gon and Kamier were separated from the soldiers and took refuge from a blizzard in a cave.

They sat by a makeshift fire, huddled together for warmth.

"There are times like these when I miss Darth Sidious," Kamier said.

"Really?"

That worried Qui-Gon.

Kamier looked at his Master and smiled.

"No. I lied."

Qui-Gon chuckled and gave his Padawan a playful shove, earning a laugh.

"We'll look for the others once the storm has died down."

Kamier nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they found shelter, Master?"

Qui-Gon looked out into the storm.

"I hope so, Kamier. I dearly hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Green and red blades clashed, buzzing at the contact each other.

Two men, equal in height and powerful build, only ten years apart in age, struggled to overcome the other as well as their raging emotions from their conflict with each other. They once fought side by side, loved each other like family, and now they were locked in a battle that would only end when one of them was dead.

Kamier handed Prince Jordan to the soldiers and ran back into the hangar to help his Master.

He arrived just as Doku Force-pushed Qui-Gon away, sending the younger man into the wall, stunning him.

The young Zabrak darted forward, his sapphire blade humming to life in his hand as he ran. He leaped forward in hopes of knocking Dooku off balance.

Fate was against him.

Dooku whirled and blocked his attack.

"Darth Maul!"

"My name is Kamier! I'm _not_ a Sith! I'm a Jedi!"

The two clashed in a struggle for victory.

Though Kamier was younger and faster, Dooku was taller, heavier, stronger, and more experienced.

Qui-Gon groaned as he was finally able to open his eyes. He shook his head, got up, picked up his lightsaber, and turned just in time to see Dooku's blade pierce Kamier through the middle, fatally wounding him.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

The scream ripped from the Master's throat and echoed throughout the hangar as Kamier crumpled to the ground.

Qui-Gon was charging Dooku before he even realized he had turned on his lightsaber.

He met his former Master with renewed strength and energy.

The Sith had taken so much away Kamier, and this had pushed Qui-Gon too far.

Dooku managed to stun Qui-Gon and escaped.

Qui-Gon watched the transport go for a moment then rushed over to Kamier.

"Kamier!"

He knelt beside the young Zabrak and gently cradled the upper part of his body in his arms, supporting his head with his hands.

"M-Master," Kamier said weakly.

"Yes?"

Kamier winced before continuing.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

His breathing was shallow and weak.

"For believing... in me... and for... teaching me."

Qui-Gon felt tears prick his eyes and sought to hold them back.

"You're welcome, Padawan."

No! Please, no! Don't take another Padawan from me! Oh, Force, please no.

Kamier gave out his last breath and became one with the Force.

Tears began flowing down his face, and Qui-Gon sat for a long while, holding the body of his Padawan, weeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui-Gon came off the transport to be greeted by Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda.

"Sad are you. Happened something has?"

His great head low, Qui-Gon struggled to maintain his composure.

"I'm afraid so, my Master. Kamier has been loss. He died in the line of duty, battling Count Dooku in his efforts to keep the prince safe and me alive."

Mace Windu's hand rested on his friend's broad shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Qui-Gon."

"I request a proper funeral and memorial service for him."

Yoda nodded once, his ears low.

"Done it will be."

Kamier's body was taken off the transport and accompanied inside by the two higher Masters, while Qui-Gon remained with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Seeing the numb expression on his former Master's face, Obi-Wan put an arm around the tall Master and guided him inside with Anakin at his side.

"He had such promise," Qui-Gon said softly to no in particular.

"I'm sorry, Master."

***********

Qui-Gon fought back tears as he watched his Padawan's body burn. He would forever miss Kamier.

***********

The ashes of of the young Zabrak scattered in the wind as they fell from his Master's hand.

"May you find peace in the Force my young Padawan."

His head low, Qui-Gon stepped back among the others, the follow Jedi and friends who mourned his apprentice. He would never be alone, but without the Zabrak at his side it would feel like he was.

He would never again take another Padawan.

_Goodbye, Kamier._


End file.
